


A Fort And A Couch

by Totallynotashieldagent



Series: Prompts and Requests [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Love You, Smut, Steve is a smol bean, first time saying it, nat is a trouble maker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 07:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallynotashieldagent/pseuds/Totallynotashieldagent
Summary: Steve thinks the Reader is cheating on him but she's just trying to build a fort.





	A Fort And A Couch

**Author's Note:**

> Request by - Anonymous 
> 
> Request - I'd like a Steve/Reader Where Steve overhears what he thinks is Clint and Reader having sex and cheating on him, but they aren't they are struggling and trying to move a bunch of heavy furniture. Would like something humorous, fluffy, and smutty.

"Stay," Steve said as he snuggled closer to you, pulling you in

 

"I can't, I have some things to take care of," You whispered as you wiggled out of his arms and got ready

 

He mumbled something while you were putting on your dress but you didn't really get it.

 

It had been a difficult few months, between the missions and Tony's parties, Steve and you'd barely gotten much time together. Sure you two had the same room, you slept in the same bed, but because of the constant exhaustion that either consumed you or Steve, intimacy was hard to achieve. 

 

It didn't matter to you, though. You loved your golden boy even though you hadn't come around to saying it. 

 

Steve had come back at almost sunrise, so you just decided to let him sleep peacefully. 

 

"Why the doom and gloom, sweetheart?" Clint came up to sit next to you as you had breakfast slowly

 

"Hmm?" You couldn't register what he said at first, "Oh, nothing. Just been a long few months," You sighed

 

"Cap givin' you trouble?" He mused

 

"Cap not giving anything," You laughed softly 

 

"Has his age finally gotten to him that he went blind?" Clint laughed at his joke and you smiled

 

"No, it's just... The constant missions and exhaustion... It's a bit difficult to be together and have the energy to actually stay awake," You explained

 

"Well, you're free today and he isn't going anywhere for at least two days," He told you, "So, how about you work around that?" 

 

"Clint, you and I both know that when he's here, he's still busy. Between filing reports for Fury and training the new kids, there's not much time for _us_ ," You said softly 

 

You knew this would happen, you knew it wouldn't be easy, but if it was, it wouldn't be worth the time and effort. 

 

"Well, I've got a few ideas that can keep you occupied," Clint smirked as he winked 

 

* * *

 

It was almost noon when Steve woke up. He turned over to your side even though he knew you weren't there. Your pillow always smelled like you and that comforted him. He loved you dearly but he knew better than to actually say it. 

 

He had asked Fury to give him a few days off and also requested that you wouldn't be sent off while you were here. Fury obviously made a snarky remark about it but agreed nonetheless. 

 

Steve knew that the past few months had been difficult but he adored the fact that you were understanding about the situation. He missed holding you in his arms as sweat trickled down your naked bodies after he made love to you. He was full of guilt for not being able to give you time but he was adamant to give you his undivided attention for the next few days.

 

He had asked Sam to train the new kids and respectfully postponed his own report deadlines as well.

 

Steve rolled out of bed to get ready for the day, only to realize that it was almost noon already. 

 

* * *

 

"You need to push harder!" You told Clint

 

"I'm giving it all I got," He grunted to you 

 

"Well, you need to try harder birdman," You sounded out of breath 

 

Steve was outside the lounge when he heard the commotion. 

 

 _Did I really push her away so badly?_  He thought to himself as he heard you and Clint yell and grunt. 

 

Guilt crept into him and he was torn between busting through the door with anger for you cheating or apologies for driving you to cheat? It was confusing and he didn't really know what to do. 

 

 _Just walk in, then we'll go from there_ , He repeated it to himself a few times and opened the door. 

 

"You need to push harder!!" You yelled again as you pulled on a giant sofa 

 

"What...?" Steve voiced his confusion 

 

You stoof up straight and looked at him with a smile, "Hey babe," You called out as you bent down again to move the sofa

 

"Your girl is really getting on my nerves, Cap," Clint shouted 

 

"Huh?" Steve was thoroughly lost

 

"It was a dumb idea to make a fort with these couches," Clint told you

 

"It was your idea!" You groaned 

 

"You're making a fort?" Steve cleared his throat as he walked up to stand next to you

 

"Yeah," You gave him a peck on his cheek, "I was telling Clint that you were gonna be busy for a few days, and I didn't have much to do, so he suggested that we build a fort, but _someone_  can't bloody move the furniture!" You explained, "He can shoot a damn fly from across a football field, but can he move a couch? No, sir, he can't," You scolded him 

 

"I don't know how you deal with that!" Clint said to Steve as he gestured to you 

 

"I have a few ways I'd like to deal with her," Steve looked at you and winked as Clint pretended to throw up

 

"I'm gonna leave now, because no one wants to see this," Clint left the room and it was just you and Steve now

 

"I'm sorry," Steve's brows furrowed 

 

"What's gotten into you," You asked him 

 

"Nothing, I just missed you," He sighed as he pulled you into a hug 

 

His warmth seeped into your bones, his blue eyes met yours and he leaned into you. 

 

He kissed you softly, but it wasn't gentle. It was consuming as if he was making up for lost time. 

 

You pulled away to catch your breath.

 

"I heard you and Clint," Steve whispered to you, "I thought I drove you away," You looked at him, confusion was obvious on your face, "I thought you were cheating on me," He admitted 

 

You laughed a little louder than you had anticipated, "Clint and me?" You laughed between your words as you doubled over

 

"Come on, Y/N," Steve said as he held you up 

 

"You're an old idiot, Rogers. I've only got eyes for you," You told him as you kissed the tip of his nose

 

"But I've been so busy for the last few months," He said as his arms went around your waist to pull you closer

 

"We've both been busy, honey," You told him 

 

"I know, but - " Steve started 

 

"Steve," You cut him off, "I love you, I always will," You took a leap of faith by saying so and Steve knocked the wind out of you by how fiercely he crashed his lips against yours. 

 

It wasn't gentle or sweet, it was all teeth and tongue, and sloppy. 

 

His hands went beneath your hips as he pulled you up. You locked you legs around his waist and wrapped your arms around Steve's neck. 

 

"I'm so glad you're wearing a dress today," He spoke into the kiss as he sat down on the couch 

 

You straddled him, feeling his hardness against your core. 

 

His hand caressed your cheek and you smiled into his touch. It had been so long.

 

"I don't want to wait, Stevie," You whispered as you rubbed yourself against him 

 

Hearing his groan, you hoisted yourself up on your knees, and undid his jeans quickly. His erection srpung free and he was painfully hard. It really had been a long while. 

 

Steve tucked your panties to the side and not wanting to take anymore time, you sunk down on him. He moaned into your neck and you stayed still for a moment. You had to adjust to him, it stung a little too but you really wanted to feel him. 

 

"Can I," Steve whispered and you nodded 

 

His hands fell to your hips and you started to move slowly. Swaying as you rolled your hips and his breathing got strained too. 

 

"I missed you so much," Steve said between breaths, "I love you too, Y/N," 

 

You pulled him into a bruising kiss, "So much, I love you so much," He kept mumbling into your lips

 

"Oh my god, I need to bleach my eyes!" You heard Bucky exclaim 

 

You thanked your stars that nothing was visible as your dress was drapped around your thighs and you were straddling Steve, so he was covered too. 

 

"Why are you so dramatic, James," Natasha entered behind him and her eyes went wide before she burst into a fit of giggles 

 

You hid your face in emabarassment against Steve's shoulder and even Steve was blushing red in this moment. 

 

"Guys, don't go there, Steve and Y/N, might be - " Clint cut himself off as he crashed into the lounge, he looked like he'd been running, "Well, might be doing that," 

 

"Should we maybe go to our room?" You whispered to Steve and he nodded ever so slightly 

 

When Nat finally regained composure, she took a deep breath, "Alright, enough, lets give them a moment," She winked at Steve as she led everyone out of the room. 

 

"I love you," Steve told you again and you just smiled against his chest, knowing that this golden boy was all yours and you were his.

**Author's Note:**

> I live for your feedback <3


End file.
